Akuma no riddle Girls VS Boys
by Sega Kuro
Summary: The girls of black class are back, as they face a group of assassins which so happends to be in rivalry school and an all boys academy at that. And they will soon discover that they have more in common than they thought.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**A/N: I rewritten the prologue to a way it makes more sense.**

5 months after black class graduation.

9:35 PM

My name is Kuro Okami my Attendance number is 1, and I am an assassin, and right now I'm doing a job to take out a target that has been kidnapping women and sell for cash.

I'm here with my classmates who so happen to be Assassin's as well and I'm the leader of the group. As I walked into the hotel building I was running through the plan inside my head: first I pass myself off as a hotel attendant, then I'll deliver a bottle of wine to the penthouse floor, but what the manager doesn't know that the wine bottle been spiked the second it arrived. Maybe I should introduce my friends as well.

5 hours ago

"I hacked into the system, and got the map of the entire hotel." Yuki origami, Age: 16, Attendance no. 5, my computer hacker, when he was younger he got bullied a lot, until the day I meet him, let's just say I always defend people when I see them in a tight situation, and I don't play well with others. He has short light brown hair, wears blue square framed glasses, brown pants and a collar shirt.

"Okay good, Yu did you put the mini microphone on the target?" I asked

"You know I get the job done." Yu Okami, Age: 20, Attendance no. 2, My Eyes and ears for the operation and my adoptive brother, he has a sadistic, and narcissistic personality, but who can blame him, when he was young his parents neglected and nearly let him die, but my dad happened to be at the right place at the right time and intervened by killing them. However he was too late to save his sister. He then change his last name on the spot, claiming that he will be his new son.

Another hour ago

"Yu, do you have eyes on the target?" Yuki asked

"Yeah I see him, I'm making my move."

Yu's part of the plan was to bump into the target and put a mini microphone in his coat. That part of the plan was a success.

Present time

"Okay time to see how this plays out." said Yuki

"Yeah you just sit back and watch while we do all the work." I sarcastically said

"Just do the job already." Yuki responded

"Okay shut up already, I'm at the door."

I knocked on the door.

"I got the wine you called for."

"Okay here's a tip" all I got out of it was 25 yen ($0.25).

"Cheap bastards." I muttered under my lip.

As I walked towards the exit, Yu was giving me the low-down on what's happening up in the penthouse.

"Okay they're drinking the wine, now they're dead."

"ALREADY, THAT WAS LIKE 2 SECONDS!" I yelled, just under 2 seconds and they're all already dead.

"Never mind let's hurry before someone notices that there are dead bodies in the penthouse"

"Okay I'll drive the van in the parking garage." Said Yu

As I wait for the van, I thought to myself, "what other kind of adventures awaits me."

**Unknown area:**

"Heh, looks like they're ready to meet the girls, and for me to meet an old friend of mine."


	2. Chapter 1 Unoffical Black Class

**Chapter 1**

**Unofficial black class**

**The next day**

Things have been quite boring for Nio Hashiri ever since black class reunited for the island trip, (OVA episode) "Man life is so boring, I wish something fun will happen that will make me feel the excitement like black class did." Said Nio speaking to herself.

All of a sudden she got a call on her tablet.

'Must be Ms. Yuri." But when she looked at the screen, the caller said Unknown.

"It's not, then who else could it be?" she answers the call and who she saw on the tablet sends a chill down her spine.

"Nio, long time no see, how's it been?"

"K-Kudo." Nio growls, she's never been the one to be angry, but right now, she is.

Ichika Kudo, Age: 16, Attendance no. 10, the son of the chairman of the all boys academy which he and I attend along with my team. His mom died in a car crash, and all he has lift is his dad's side of the family. He's like Nio, an energetic person who likes to peep into other peoples businesses and pushing their buttons, and can be as cruel and sadistic like her, and manipulate people into getting information, but can be kind and caring when he's alone; he's also the one who assigns the jobs to us.

"What's the matter, its sounds like you're not happy to see me."

"That's because I'm not, how did you get this number anyway?" Nio asked

"You're not the only one who can have access to anything the world has to offer."

Nio growls. "What do you want?"

"What, I can't call in just to say hi?"

"I've known you long enough to know you don't call to say hi." Nio said

Ichika chuckled. "You're right, I didn't call to say hi, I about 3 months ago I asked one of my classmates to hack into your school's classroom known as: Black class and I've found had quite an interest to the idea of playing a game we at the school of Meigetsu boys academy we like to call: Battle of the sexes."

Nio thought about his proposal for a moment. "I did ask for excitement." Nio thought for herself, and then asked "How do you play?"

All Ichika could do is grin.

**1 week later**

Ever since graduation Tokaku Azuma and Haru Ichinose have been living together in a small apartment complex.

Haru was outside getting the mail, and notice this one letter that caught her eye.

A letter from Myojo Academy, once she opens and reads it she quickly runs to Tokaku who was on the computer.

"Miss Tokaku, we just got a letter from Myojo Academy, saying to return for an important reunion."

"What? What could they want from us?"

Thoughts kept running to Tokaku's head. "Where is the reunion taking place?" Tokaku asked

"In the gym." Replied Haru.

"We'll go, I have a feeling this has nothing to do with you, but something else big instead."

**The next day**

As Tokaku and Haru returns to the academy, they head to the gym.

Once they entered, they are surprised to see the other former students of black class to be in the gym.

"Well, well, if it isn't Tokaku and Haru, what brings you two here?" Isuke Inukai, Attendance no. 2.

"The Same reason as why you're here, I suppose." Tokaku replied

"*Ahem* everybody listen up…" they turn to see Nio, on stage.

"You may all be wondering why I called you to return to the academy. Well about a week ago I received a call from a former rival at another school who so happens to have their own black class with assassins, the catch: the school is an all-boys academy."

The announcement sends shock towards everybody.

"Boys are you kidding me?" said Haruki Sagae.

"Boys are scary." Said Hitsugi Kirigaya.

"Don't worry Hitsugi." Said Chitaru Namatame.

"They just proposed to us to play their game they call **battle of the sexes,** the rules of the game is similar to the attempt to kill Haru where we give the letter to the target we kill, so the chairman's son was nice enough to send me the documents of their students in their **unofficial **black class, each student's file has been downloaded into these flash drives. Nio shows a row of 12 flash drives with numbers on them.

The numbers must represent the attendance numbers.

"You are to take one flash drive; once you have selected a flash drive the data on it will contain a student. That student will be your opponent in the game."

As Tokaku was looking through the numbers on the flash drives, she notices that flash drive #10 was missing.

"Where's number 10?" She asked

"Oh I forgot to mention, I'll be participating in this event, I have a score to settle with an old rival of mine." Nio replied

"And since we're keeping Miss Takechi temporarily, we're assigned to a safe house that comes with everything we need for this event."

**Later at the safe house, the girls were going through the flash drives.**

Shiena Kenmochi was going through the files of her opponent.

"Yuki Origami, he's a computer hacker like me huh?"

"He's actually kinda…" Shiena started to blush.

"No, come on Shiena focus." Shiena said to herself.

"Oh, you like him or something?" Haruki Sagae teased while eating a Rocky. (**A/N: Pocky© knockoff, they're called Rocky in the anime.**)

"W-Whatever, what about you, who did you get?"

"I got someone named Koro Izayoi, Attendance no. 6, well-known throughout the school for his violent behavior and troublesome attitude, sound like I hit the jackpot."

"By **jackpot** do you mean-"Shiena was about to finish her sentence but was cut off by Haruki.

"NO!"

Sumireko Hanabusa who is ignoring the argument, was too busy looking at her target.

"Kuto Hirasawa, 15 years old, and number 1 on robotics and engineering, interesting." She was impressed that she would have an opponent that studies robotics due to her robotic limbs.

"Ao Itsuki" Mahiru (AKA: Shinya) Banba was reading through her opponents file.

"14 years old, and has a blue eye, the other one is covered by an eyepatch, his silver hair matches his eye." Mahiru reported.

"Wow, that's interesting, I have a guy name Yo Akiawa." Otoya Takechi reported

"He's a 17 years old sadist, and hates bullying, with a strong sense of bloodlust."

All of a sudden Kouko Kaninaga shot straight out of her seat as her eyes shrunk to a pinhole.

"I know this boy; we both lived at the same orphanage." She said

"Wow really, what are the odds you two would reunite like this, who is he?" asked Suzu Shutou

"Well, he was one of the kids that bullied me Kanaki Ritsu, but I didn't mind, he only did it because he had a little crush on me, he doesn't know that I know that though." She starts to blush

"Cute, well this one's interesting, Kinji Aono Age: Unknown and diagnose with a disease, it doesn't say what it is, which makes it more interesting."

We focus on Chitaru Namatame

"Wow, I got someone named Akira Yuji, he's 18 years old and attended a European sword school and graduated with the highest score."

"Yay I'm next." Said Hitsugi Kirigaya cheerfully

"I have a boy named Rin Shido, weird, his age says he's 15 but he looks like he attends elementary, why is that?"

Everybody looks at her with dull faces, "He's the same as you, that's why."

**We focus on Haru, Tokaku, and Isuke.**

"I have a 16 year old boy with white hair named shiro Uma, but there are not many details about him."

"Well still don't let your guard down; you don't know what he's capable of." Tokaku said

"My target is Yu Okami, 16 years old, and lives with his adoptive dad and little brother; he witnesses his mother's death by an assassin." Isuke said

"Did you say Okami?" Tokaku asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I think this is his younger brother and the class leader, Kuro Okami, he witnesses his mother's death by an assassin."

"Really, wow." Said Isuke

"How sad, watching your mother die right in front of you." Haru said.

"Killed by an assassin, was it a **clan** of assassins?" Tokaku thought in her head.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Suzu asked.

Nio went to check the door, once she opens it…..

"Hello Nio!" It was Ichika Kudo along with the band of assassins.

"Who is it?" Haru asked.

"It's the devil and his twelve assassins." Nio replied.

"C'mon don't be like that, I thought we should introduce ourselves." Ichika said.

"Ladies, meet the boys of black class."

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter ending's bad, I find it hard to leave a cliffhanger. So leave me a review on what you think.**

**Next chapter: Retribution.**

**Preview:**

**Kuro to Tokaku: Are you the real deal?**

**Tokaku: (Looks at him confused) what do you mean?**

**Kuro: Are you really an Azuma?**

**Next scene**

**Ichika: What do you desire Kuro?**


	3. Chapter 2 Retribution

**Chapter 2 Retributions**

Ret·ri·bu·tion

Punishment inflicted on someone as vengeance for a wrong or criminal act.

**Tokaku's POV**

As I Stood there, looking into the eyes of the leader, Kuro Okami, I sense a strong dark aura coming from him.

He's looking at me like he knows me, why's that?

**Normal POV**

"Alright how about dinner, Kuro and Shiro are good at cooking, and makes a **Killer **dessert." Ichika said.

"I'm sure it's a **killer**." Nio replied.

**Later**

Everybody sits at the dining room table, while Kuro, Shiro, and Haru are cooking.

Haru decide to lighten to mood and talk to Shiro.

"So how are you?"

Shiro glares at her with silence, while he was moving his hands.

Haru looks at him in confusion.

"He doesn't speak, his vocals were damaged during a car crash. He can never speak again."

"Oh, Haru's sorry to hear that." Haru looks down in sadness.

"Don't worry about it, we like him the way he is no matter what, right Shiro?"

Shiro replies with a warm smile, which made Haru happy.

"By the way, who was that blue haired girl who gave me the death stare?"

"Oh she's like that sometimes, and actually save my life more than once."

"Wow really, what's her name?"

"Tokaku Azuma"

Kuro drops the plates he was carrying, and his eyes shirked to a size of a pinhole.

"S-sorry, I'll clean it up, did you say Azuma?"

"Yeah, did you know what it is?"

"No I don't. You should go, I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Oh I do, Haru has gifts to make."

"Okay, why don't you go do that, while we cook, okay?"

"Okay." Haru replied

And with that, Haru left leaving Kuro and Shiro alone.

Shiro, looks at Kuro, and starts moving his hands.

(I know what you're thinking.)

"I know, I have to make sure it's the same Azuma." Kuro said

**Dining room**

"So Nio, how've you been, what's new?" Ichika asked

"Oh everything was fine, up until a few weeks ago when I saw your face again." Nio replied

"Ha funny, so how's everyone doing so far?" Ichika asked

"So far so good." Yu said

Kanaki and Kaminaga looked at each other.

"I'm not sure if you remember me but-"Kaminaga was cut off.

"I do, I always tormented you when we were younger, and I'm sorry about that, I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me." Kanaki begged

"Okay, I will."

"Thank you."

"I notice that you're wearing a priest uniform, why's that?" Kaminaga asked

"Oh, well nobody adopted me, so I ran away, after I saw the true colors of that church, I ran away, and a priest who runs another orphanage took me under his wing, me and these guys play with the children all the time, but the priest was hiding a secret from the kids as well, he's a former assassin, with his knowledge, I trained to becoming just like him."

"So you know about everything?" Kaminaga asked

"Yes, we are assassins like everyone else here."

Everybody glares across from each other.

Then Kuro and Shiro came inn with the dinner.

"Dinner is served, and dessert is on its way." Kuro said

**Later**

"Ah that hit the spot." Ichika said

"Glad you liked it, now for dessert, can you come and help me Tokaku?" Kuro asked

"Yeah, okay." Tokaku replied

**In the kitchen**

Everything was silent.

"So…. How are you?" Kuro asked

"Fine." Tokaku replied

Kuro glares at her.

"Are you the real deal?"

Tokaku looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Tokaku asked

"Are you really an Azuma, the clan of assassins?"

Tokaku eyes shirked to a size of a pinhole.

"How do you-"Tokaku was cut off

"I studied a lot about your clan, I wanted to kill at least one member."

"What's your reason?"

"I assume you already read my file, about my mother?"

"She was murdered by an assassin?"

"From a clan, and which clan do you think that is?" Kuro asked

It took a while for her to come up with an answer.

"You don't mean…."

"Yes…"

…

…

…

"The Azuma clan."

Tokaku froze once she heard the name of the clan

"So is this an act of revenge?" Tokaku asked

"Maybe, but as of today I hate you, and I will not hesitate to kill you."

Kuro grabs the dessert and leaves, leaving Tokaku shocked.

"Mother… Did you kill her, before I was born?" Tokaku thought in her head

**Later that night**

The boys are back at the school dorms.

"Man, dinner was great." Yuki said

"Of course it was, I mean Kuro made it, and that dessert was ass kicking." Koro said

Shiro looked at Kuro and moved his hands.

(So?)

Kuro grinned.

"It's the same Azuma, not the same person from that day, but the clan." Kuro said

(What now?)

"I think it's time to pull some strings."

Kuro grabs his jacket and walks out the door.

"I'll be back, I need to go see Ichika."

**Outside Ichikas room**

Kuro knocks on the door

"What is it Kuro?"

"We need to talk."

**Later**

"Transfer you to their school?" Ichika asked

"Yes since it is a co-ed school and we're the **unofficial **black class, we need to get our title as official black class students, and this gives us the chance to get closer to them to know their weakness, don't you think?"

Ichika grins

"Yes, but that's not why you want to transfer." He asked

"It's something else isn't it?"

Kuro looks at the floor

"What do you desire Kuro?" Ichika asked

…

…

…

"**Retribution.**" Kuro replied

Ichika Smiled.

"Interesting, okay I'll see what I can do."

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kuro walks out of Ichikas room

"Retribution, so you finally found an Azuma, things just got interesting." Ichika said

**Outside**

"Just wait Tokaku Azuma, I'll have your blood on my hands." Kuro thought

**A/N: I know you all wanted longer chapters but this looked like a perfect scene to end a chapter.**

**I promise next chapter I'll make it at least 2,000 words longer. Until I have some ideas**

**Next time:**

**Unknown woman: Hello students I'm your new homeroom teacher for black class, Kimi Kazuki**

**Ataru Mizorogi returns**

**Ataru: Kazuki?**

**Kimi: Ataru, Its been so long.**

**And Kuro meets Kaiba**


	4. Author's update

**Author's update:**

**Hey sorry I haven't been posting any chapters lately, I've been very busy and just lost my flash drive either at my or my moms house which contains chapter 3 in this story. Please dont be angry, I haven't discontinued this story.**

**I'll probaly be doing another story with another flash drive in the mean time.**


End file.
